


Beasts Only Exist Because Fear Does

by Nitrosion_Why



Category: Batb - Fandom, Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, beauty and the beast 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrosion_Why/pseuds/Nitrosion_Why
Summary: Lefou gets lost in the woods and stumbles upon a castle. A castle with a great interior and filled with.. interesting objects.. He soon meets the owner of this castle.. A beast named Gaston.(I am extremely late to this fandom and ship.)





	1. Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Gafou book where instead of Belle and Adam, its Lefou finding the castle and Gaston being the cursed beast.

Lefou climbs onto his horse, Buddi. The horse that likes to buck and kick at the hand who feeds just because he is bothered by it.

 

Buddi lets out a huff and shakes their head, hair flopping around and tickling Lefou's hands. The man sighs, "Let's go do something.. Maybe you can bother me more out on the trials than in your stable.." Buddi starts walking, shaking their head again and walking down the road. They start heading to the trails, leaving the small town they stayed in. 

 

Lefou looks back at the archway over the exit, "It's just.. So boring there." He runs a hand through the mane of Buddi, "Nothing new ever happens.. its the same old people, the same shops, the same voices, the same routine.." 

 

The horse seemed to be ignoring the man on his back, looking at the ground and walking. They didn't trot or go fast, it was like a Sunday stroll. Buddi actually found it to be nice, to finally be out in the open. They were never really noticed back in the barn, they were always alone it seemed. The only attention the horse got was feeding time and when they acted out. 

 

Lefou patted the horses neck, "Maybe we can go to the merchants." He smiles, " They are supposed to be near us during this time of year. If not, we can always just go visit the residents of that town anyways." 

 

Buddi seemed to nod, the sound of clicking huffs as they hit the packed dirt below them, taking over the silence. The man inhaled deeply, smelling the lilacs in the fields around them, the maple of the forest near the trail, and finally, the sweet smell of berries and fruits being picked from out of town gardens. He smiled a bit more, "It's such a nice day too.. The breeze feels amazing and so do the rays of sun." Lefou pats Buddi's neck again, "Bet it feels great finally getting some sun on those old bones of yours." He laughs. 

 

Buddi lets out a breath, like a chuckle, shaking their head and continuing on. A silence falling upon Lefou's lips as they began the trail in the forest, the breeze rustling the leaves above and the sun breaking through in small patches. The rays were wondrous hitting the ground, making the brown dirt bright and inviting, making the left over fall leaves look radiant with reds and oranges again, even making the new green look even greener than before. Lefou smiled sympathetically, putting his forehead to the back of Buddi's neck. 

 

"Its all so pretty.." He sighs, "It's all so new and inviting.. Unlike the town.." Buddi does a slight neigh, "The town that kills the joy of those who are different. The town that can't stand me. That can't stand the.. **The fool.** " He spits that small phrase like a snake would spit venom, full of hatred and fright. A silence hits Lefou's lips again. This time, a lot longer than the first.

 

The leaves move and the four huffs click, the deeper they go, the colder it gets. The wind picks up and the forest gets darker. Lefou lifts his head, looking at the forest now. He hadn't noticed the change at first, it made a shiver run up his back. He uses the reigns to make Buddi move fast, but they don't budge. They continue at the same pace as they have been going for the past hour.

"Buddi, lets hurry up.." Lefou mumbles, shivering from the cold now. The horse still refuses and even has the nerve to go to a small path leading off the main one. "Buddi! I said lets go." The man pulls the reigns, trying to make the stubborn horse turn around. 

 

They walk on, the sound of wind increasing and the leaves moving more then ever. Lefou glares at the horse, "Buddi!" He yells, a packing sound hitting his ears as the huffs hit snow. "It's snowing! In June!" The man yells, hitting the reigns and wanting to get out of the woods.

 

"Buddi! I swear if you-" 

 

The sound of howling. The sound of paws hitting snow. The sound of animals. The sound of hungry animals. The sound of wolves. 

 

Lefou hit the reigns, tapping the horse with his heels. This time, the stubborn creature obeyed. Buddi ran, following the trails, not wanting to turn around now and find out how far away the wolves were. The man didn't look either, he hunched down, kicking the horse again. "Such a dumb idea..." He mumbled to himself. 

 

The horse neighed in distress, the wolves nipping at their ankles and tearing open the flesh. Lefou grimaced, whipping the reigns again, and seeing a gate in the distance, "There! We can get help!" 

 

The horse picked up pace, the wolves trying to stay close, soon noticing where they were heading. Lefou heard the wolves slow as Buddi passed through the gates, a castle in the distance. He smiled with relief, looking back at the wolves who had stopped at the gate, growling and howling. Except.. The gate wasn't closed.. 

 

Buddi slowed down, trotting towards the castle stairs. Snow covering the ground and the structure, making the dark seem so bright. The horse breathed heavily, Lefou doing the same as they stopped by the water and hay near the base of the building. A shiver crawling up Lefou's spine as the adrenaline died down, being taken over by numbness. 


	2. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beast, Gaston, doesn't like random people passing out on his floor. But... Maybe this one time.. it's not a problem

Lefou moves his left leg to the right side of the saddle, planning on sliding off the side of Buddi as they munch on the hay. The horse looks at him, tilting their head as they watch him hit the ground and collapse to his knees. His shivers turn violent, more like small thrashes and lurches now as he stands up. Unconsciousness licking at the edges of his eyes as he stumbles up the stairs, the horse just watching as their masters feet hit each stair with every step. 

The man reaches the last stair, stumbling to the towering doors and falling against them with a thud. He lets out a groan of pain, his eyes falling heavy as his hand slips down the door handle. This was enough force to open it as he hits the warm ground, the cold still licking at his legs and arms. The warmth burning against his frozen face as he lets the darkness take him.

 

"A man has fallen at the entrance!" Mrs. Potts exclaims as she throws open the door to a spare bedroom. She was aiming the announcement to the isolated beast who was once known as a great hunter and owner of a castle. This beast was sitting on the bed, he was fond of this one room, he didn't know why but, he was. It wasn't even close to the caslte's master bedroom.. 

The beast quickly stood, looking like a sky scrapper to the being on the floor but only a small tower to any human. He looked concerned yet hopeful, wondering how someone could find the castle in the first place, "Show me!" 

Mrs. Potts rolled out of the room, zooming down the hall to the entrance with the beast bounding behind. He spotted the man on the floor, Lumiere poking at him and mumbling to Cogsworth, not realizing their master was at the top of the stairs. Their master half walked, half bounced, down the stairs. He was excited. Although, after seeing the man in the condition he was, worry began clawing at the back of his throat. 

The beast got to his side, putting the back of his furred hand to the man's forehead. He could feel the cold and the warmth fighting. His forehead feeling frozen then in a few seconds, you could smell burning fur. 

A growl came from the beast's lips as he put his arms under the mans back and knees, lifting him from the ground. "Lumiere, close those doors. Mrs. Potts, get the master room and some tea ready. Tell the others to get extra blankets and get some wood, I want a fire in this man's room." 

The three nodded, looking at each other and smiling. Lumiere was the one to mumble what they were thinking, "He might be the one."

The beast walked towards the East Wing, the man resting his head and putting a hand to the beast's chest. The beast felt his cheeks heat a bit, not knowing how to react to this, "Im glad you are actually alive..." He mumbled looking down at the small man in his arms, watching his chest lift and lower to a slow rhythm. A slow and unpredictable rhythm. The breathing sometimes stuttering with a shake, or even a lash, of the man's body. 

The beast could feel the chill, his own arms shivering from the man. It was worrying. "Hopefully a pile of blankets and some tea will get you better.." He sighed, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth as he looked at the sleeping and shivering man in his arms, "I want to find out who you are... Its not everyday you get a random creature walking into your castle.. Especially to be lucky enough for them to be as cute as you..."

The man shifted in his arms, snuggling his head into the beast's chest. An incomprehensible mumble falling from his lips as he got comfortable, his body becoming more warm from the beast's fur. The beast inhaled heavily due to this, his face heating more as he moved his gaze to the floor in front of him. "Maybe.." He mumbled to himself, hoping the man was awake enough to hear him, "Maybe we could talk when you wake.. Maybe.. you wont be scared or.. Or try to run when you are concious again..." 

The smile on the beast's face was not happy. It was fractured with the feeling of hopelessness as he looked at the closed lids of the small man. His hair back in a loose hair tie, some wild hairs framing his face as he slept, his warming cheeks against the chest of a beast who sighed once again. This beast looked up, glancing around at the hall he wondered through, taking his time, wanting this moment to never end. Or at least, the only ending he wanted was a happy one...


	3. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou awakens

The beast takes a deep breath, holding the small man just a little closer to him as he stepped through the door of the master bedroom. The blanket on the bed was folded back, the bed frame and room dusted, the pillows fluffed, a pile of wood stacked by the fire place, a tub of cold water for the man's fever placed by the stack, and finally, two cups of steaming tea on the bed stand with a chair sat beside it. 

A smile fell upon his lips as he laid the man down, pulling off his jacket and untying his bow. The beast hung them on a coat rack next to the door, closing it as he did this. He covered the small man who shivered wildly at the loss of warmth and the cold of the untouced blanket. 

The beast looked in pain for the man, not wanting him to be cold anymore but not being able to do anything for another few minutes. He frowned, a concerned look on his face as he took a half cut log and ripped it apart. He tore off small pieces of it and threw them into the fireplace as kindling for an easy start. Next was the actual start of the fire. He took one of the candles from the bedstand closest to him and put it in the middle of the kindling. 

The man in the bed's teeth chattered. The sound made the beast look quickly to him, making him stand and walk to his side. He sat in the chair and put his hand against the man's forehead, it was burning. He grimaced, pulling a cloth from the tub of water and putting it to the man's head. "This should help.." He whispered, looking to the fireplace with burning kindling. 

The beast stood again, putting a half log on both sides of the fire and stacking two on top of them. It was like playing a dangerous game of Jenga but being the only player and not really wanting to play. He watched the flames lick at the bark of the wood, leaving charred marks that would soon become white ash. 

He sat back in his chair, watching the man who was slicked with sweat, shiver. The beast's face looked tired as he reached for the man's arm, his hand covering half his forearm. He smiled lightly, putting a hand on his, running his thumb over the man's knuckles as he ran his other up to the man's shoulder. His smile growing as his eyes followed his hand to the face of the man. The beast's eyes traced the features of it. His eyes squinting in pain, his face twitching with the shivers, his hair swaying with every move he made. 

A mumble fell from the man's lips, pulling the beast from his thoughts. His eyes widened with question and confusion as the man stirred awake. He rolled his head to the side, taking a deep breath and letting it out before falling back asleep. The beast had jumped back and was now standing next to the fireplace again, he hadn't realized how afraid he was. He was horrified. He didn't want the man to wake to the eyes of a monster. A selfish beast with no real power. Even if he was still human he was still self centered and he had always scared people. 

"No." He shook his head, taking a deep breath, "I've learned.." His heart began to settle as he looked at the, once again, sleeping man. "I want you to wake up.. I just.. I want you to not be afraid.." He walked to his tea, taking a sip of the now cold liquid he had forgotten about. His eyes never left the man's face as he sat the cup down and knelt by the bed side. He put a warm hand to the cool blanket over the man's arm, the beast's breathing slowing and his shoulders relaxing. The touch seemed so comforting.

 

Lefou opened his eyes slowly, feeling a warmth over him and a heavy object on his right arm. He brought his left hand from under the cover, putting it on top of the object, which he thought was a book he had fallen asleep with. When he felt his hand run through the silky fur of the object on him, he jumped. 

This sudden movement made the object stir in it's sleep. Lefou gulped and sat up a bit, trying not to disturb the thing. His eyes fell on the fur of it, it's back moving up and down slowly, it's head resting against it's arm that was against Lefou's. The man made a slight humming noise, not finding this.. Thing. As scary as before now knowing it wasn't blood thirsty. 

His eyes slowly made their way to the tea on the bedstand, a full and a half empty cup. Then, over to the tub of what looked like water next to the still smoking ashes in the fireplace. They soon trailed to his coat and bowtie on the coat rack, making their way back to the blanket that was covering him. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling, all the memories rushing back into his head. He had been on his way to the next town.. Had been chased by wolves.. Then he found this gate and ran through it with Buddi.. He had gotten off of the horse and had let them eat while he had gone to the door.. He must have blacked out when he got there.. 

He took a deep, shakey breath, the pain of a headache beginning to hit him along with a sharp pain in his throat. 

The thing moved, yawning and sitting up before stretching it's legs and opening its eyes. Lefou smiled and sat up all the way due to this, coughing at the pain that shot through his chest when he did. The thing shot to its feet and stood back from the moving man on the bed, the awake man. It gulped and stared at Lefou. Lefou staring right back in confusion and amusment. 

"You're..." It stuttered at a loss of words, "You're awake... and.. and.."

Lefou smiled to it with tired eyes, laughing at the words the thing had come up with. All this time to think and that's what it chose to say, "I'm not afraid." He smiled more, looking down and playing with the end of the blanket, "I know you helped me.. Thank you."


	4. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk, Talk, Words

Lefou looked to the creature who was standing at a distance, looking over his tense muscles and fearful eyes. He sighed, still playing with the end of the blanket and clearing his throat, "My.. My village would have left me there.." The small man stated plainly, not looking up as a hot liquid pooled at the edges of his eyes. His vision blurred, a whimper trying to escape from his lips. He didn't understand why, he didn't know why he was suddenly crying or why he was so comfortable with this.. beast, that his body was able to weep.

A shaky breath fell instead, the whimper allowing itself to be held back for now. "My village was kind.. Yes.. But.. There was an unspoken or acted upon hatred that sat in the air. The silence screamed it with every ticking second and the words they all spoke burned with it." He was angry. Lefou didn't know why he was so angry or when he had became it. He hadn't even realized he was. Just as his voice was growing louder and his tears fell like magma streaming from his boiling eyes, he noticed how furious he really was.

"They all treated me like they would treat a wild animal. It was like they were afraid of me. They all kept their distance unknowingly, but when I came near.. They would put up defenses they didn't even know they had.." Lefou's anger dropped slowly, he was becoming more and more depressed. His tears falling faster, his face and part of the blanket now soaked with salty water. "I was the animal.. I am.. All I was to them was a wild animal that couldn't learn what was right or wrong.. I couldn't learn to be human.. I couldn't be normal or sit still and just take the same route and do the same routine everyday... I couldn't be one of them..." The man clenched the blanket in his fist, shaking now, not from how cold or sick he was, but from the thought of being the way he was. "I can't..."

Lefou tried to breathe in, tears still streaming and a cough coming back up instead of easy flowing carbon dioxide. Several coughs came after that, a quiver and whimper in the mix. His throat had become dry from the tears and the talking. It felt like the desert, dry and untouched by water for days to weeks on end. The small man's stomach lurched with every interrupted attempt of breathing he made. His lungs lashing out at him as if it was his fault. Although, he knew it was.

The beast watched this in wonder and horror, he lunged at the cup of tea that had chilled over the night. He crouched at the side of the bed and patted Lefou's back, holding the back of his head and putting the cup to his lips. Lefou gulped, the pats helping his lungs calm down and the drink helping his throat.

The small man would have guzzled the drink if the beast hadn't pried it from his lips. Lefou took a deep breath, letting it out shakily and looking up at the beast. The beast gave a small smile and sat the tea on the bedside table. He didn't look back at the man, his eyes fell to his arms that were on the bed, "How dare people treat you that way."

Lefou laughed at this, coughing as he did. The beast's eyes shot up at him, his hand falling on his back again, rubbing circles. The small man calmed down, a smile still on his lips.

The beast smiled at this, his hand resting on the man's lower back, "I wouldn't let them treat you like that. I'd make sure they knew not to do that."

Another laugh, another cough. This time not as much though, Lefou's chest and head hurt too much to laugh a lot this time. "I would love that" He smiled, looking down at the beast, a smile spreading across both their faces.

"I will. I will scare your village. I will yell it from the roof tops!" The beast's back straightened at this, his free hand going to his chest as a fist. His confidence raising.

A hand to the beast's arm this time. A laugh along with the warmth wrapping around the furred arm. His face dropped, brows raised, eyes looking at the man's hand. A smile was on the small man's face as his eyes closed, not hearing the shaky breath from the beast.

Lefou opened his eyes again, smiling still and looking into the beast's eyes. He saw the surprise and looked at his hand on the beast's arm, "Oh.. I..." He pulled it from the beast, immediately missing the feeling of his fur.

"It's... It was perfectly fine." The beast grinned, putting a hand on the man's. "I just... Haven't felt a hand in so long.." His voice sounded more sad than happy.

Lefou couldn't contain his blush when this was said and done, a smile growing on his lips. He didn't move to take the beast's hand, he just let the beast trace his knuckles and veins. Let him take each finger and rub his thumb along it.

"I won't treat you like your village did.." The beast mumbled absent mindedly, his fingers still tracing and moving along the man's.

Lefou gave a small chuckle, watching the beast's hands move along his own.

The beast looked up at him, a frown upon his lips as the man looked into his eyes, "Never. I will never." A pause as the beast looked back down at their hands, "I won't let anyone treat you like that either."

Lefou could hear the anger that hung on those words, not being able to find a hint of lies. This made a saddened smile spread along his lips as he wondered what to say to such a statement.


	5. Such a Wondrous Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names and aiding the sick

The beast's hand had stopped moving, stopped tracing the man's hand and arm. A silence had fallen over them as the man laid back down, grimacing as the movement pained his head. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking. The man wanted to know what to call the beast. The beast that hadn't been the typical beast that you hear of in stories. The beast that wasn't a beast to him in the slightest.

He looked over at the beast, watching his eyes flutter close and his head creep forward before jerking up again. This caused a smile and a coughed laugh from the man. A quick look of confusion from the beast made him laugh with more joy, "What is it?"

A few painful coughs and a clearing of a throat later, the man grinned lazily, "How long has it been since you've had a full night's rest?"

"That is none of your concern." The beast looked a bit angry at the question, sounding less worried than he wanted to.

The man let his head hit the pillow again, looking back to the ceiling. He felt in a daze, wanting to know why he can't worry for him. Soon, the thought hit him again. Ask his name. He rolled to his side, looking at the beast with amusement and courage. This was something he wouldn't have normally. Although, he was too tired to care.

"What's your name?"

It was a sudden question, one that the beast wasn't expecting. One that he hadn't thought to ask. He felt rude for that. The beast had taken care of this man that he didn't know the name of and never thought to ask. How ungentlemanly of him.

"Gaston." He gave a pause, looking the man in the eyes, "I apologize for not asking you sooner but, what is yours in return?"

Gaston.. Such a strong name. An extremely suiting name of the beast that sat next to him. A fitting name of the beast with curious eyes, hunting eyes. A name that complimented the beast's looks and darkened fur. One that took the fear of someone and pried it to the surface of the being, forcing the word "beast" from their lungs.

Gaston tilted his head, confused as to why the small man was taking so long to answer. Did he say something wrong? Was his apology not good enough? Did he point out his rudeness and make the man angry?

"Lefou"

The beast looked at the man's eyes once again, realizing they had trailed to the wall behind him. "Hmm?"

"My name is Lefou." The man smiled, a look of concern or worry on his face.

Gaston stared, "Such a wondrous name.." A name that meant 'The Fool'. A name that wouldn't suit him unless he accidently ended up at a castle, unconscious and frostbitten. A name that caused a laugh to those who didn't care for him. One that made his courage and curiosity seem so much less than it actually was.

Lefou felt his cheeks heat, a stutter on his lips as he wanted to answer with something just as charming.

 

The door swung open, a tea pot on a cart rolling in. Gaston had to drag his eyes from Lefou's, not wanting to leave the warmth they made him feel. "Mrs. Potts?"

Mrs. Potts smiled at the two, watching Gaston's hand slide off of the man's arm as he stood. "Is everything alright?"

Lefou tried to look and see who it was, hearing her voice and the cart. When he tried, his body refused and ached, making it known that he wouldn't find out just yet.

"Yes, master. I was just coming to check on the two of you. See if there was anything more we could give. Maybe more tea or.. Maybe a meal?" Mrs. Potts asked the last question suggestively.

Gaston looked around at the water bucket, the empty mugs of tea, and the nearly dead fire with two logs next to it. "I hadn't realized.." He looked back at Lefou, who looked a bit relieved to here the word 'master', "Get some more rest, your cough still needs fixing and.." The beast put the back of his hand to his forehead, "Your fever has gotten worse since you first woke."

Lefou was about to protest when his eyelids began falling, "But-"

Gaston let a smile grow on his face, "Sleep. You will have tea and a warm fire for when you wake."

The man's eyelids closed, unconsciousness hitting him immediately. The beast smiled and went to the tub of water, picking it up with ease. Mrs. Potts couldn't hide the smile on her face as she left the room, noting that she would have to fill the cups later in the evening. Gaston followed her out, taking one more look at the man who's name he now knew as Lefou. Missing his voice already.


	6. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talk and bug gaston

Gaston continued smiling, his heart hurting as he walked further and further from Lefou's room. He sighed, Mrs. Potts looking at him with a knowing yet sarcastic look. He looked over at her, shifting the tub of water as he did. She smiled widely at him, "So..." She was going at the same pace as him, stifling a laugh, "You going to introduce us?"

The beast laughed, a deep and hearty laugh, "I don't want him to be scared."

Mrs. Potts looked confused, "He's not scared of you, he mustn't fear us.." She sort of shook her head at this.

Gaston smiled a bit less, "I suppose you are right.." He looked down at the tub of water in his arms, watching it slosh around.

"Why doesn't he fear me..?"  Was what came from his mouth next. That question made a silence fall over them, an uncomfortable silence, one that held the tongues of the two and tore the smiles from their faces.

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Deary, I don't think he sees you as a beast but, as something closer."

A sigh was all she got in return as they walked into the kitchen, Gaston holding the door for her. Mrs. Potts rolled in and found a happy and joking Lumiere with a gloomy Cogsworth.

"He might not be the one, Lumiere!" Cogsworth yelled at the candle who kept insisting that the small man was.

Gaston sat the tub down, more like a slam than a sit, letting them know he was there. Cogsworth jumped, standing stiff and afraid as Lumiere turned to look at the beast, "Oh, Master!" He smiled widely at Gaston who had a small grin, "How is the guest?"

"He is sleeping, still coughing, sadly" He looked at him, his eyes soon shifting to Cogsworth next who turned around slowly.

"I didn't- I mean-" He stuttered, Lumiere patting his back, "He has little hope of this one but, we must try nonetheless!"

Cogsworth nodded viciously, agreeing with his helpful friend.

Gaston chuckled a bit, shaking his head and walking to the sink. The three looked at each other, he was in a surprisingly good mood. He never smiled this much, if at all. Their master was always gloomy and always ordered them to do the work. He never even left the west wing!

The beast started the water, feeling it to make sure it was icy cold. He took the tub and sat it under, humming a small tune that Lefou had earlier that evening. A smile crept onto his face as he did, remembering the small man and his sleeping face. His smile and the sound of his laugh.

Lumiere walked over to him, Cogsworth protesting and Mrs. Potts following behind him. They waited for Gaston to turn the tap off before they spoke. A request or demand hanging in the air, the words on both of their tongues.

"You should ask him to dinner!" Lumiere finally stated.

Mrs. Potts not missing a beat, a smile at her lips, "And maybe even a dance to finish the night"

Lumiere nodded, "A ball to swift him off his feet, to charm him!"

Gaston grabbed a new rag, chuckling at the idea. He placed the rag into the tub, the three waiting in an eerie silence as he did this. They feared a small bit, afraid to know what he would think of their requests.

"He can't do anything while he is still sick." The beast kind of sighed this, letting them know he wanted to but knew he shouldn't.

"A little cough never hurt anyone!" Lumiere said without thinking, without remembering who he was talking to. He froze when he realized what he had let into the air, Gaston's eyes burning into him even though the beast's back was facing them.

Mrs. Potts jumped in, "A cough may hurt him, although, he is a lot better and can move.." She rolled to the beast's side, opposite of Lumiere, "Maybe tomorrow night... We don't have much more time left, master."

"We are becoming more and more metallic..." Lumiere joined in, looking at Cogsworth.

Gaston sighed, standing with the tub in his arms. He walked a few steps to the door before he stopped, "Mrs. Potts, we need tea in the master bedroom. And for you two, we need firewood in there as well. I want a knock before any of you enter.."

The beast walked out of the kitchen, he knew they were running out of time. They knew. All of them did. He just didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to get their hopes up. They knew that too. But it was too late, they wanted the small man to be the one. They would do anything to get that to happen. And he knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the hits, bookmarks, and the kudos! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	7. My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lefou decides it is time to stand and start getting around more, this worries Gaston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted a Chapter 7 previous to this one but I didn't like it at all and felt horrid for giving that to you. Hope this one is better and more enjoyable to read!

Gaston stood in the hall, a few feet from the door of Lefou's room. He wasn't sure why his heart jumped into his throat, he didn't understand why his hands had begun to sweat as he stared. The tub that was in his hands, now still. His lack of movement making it crystal clear, he had been standing there a while. A sigh fell from his mouth, "Just do it.." 

He took a step forward, putting the tub on his shoulder so he had a free hand. The free hand turned the door knob and lead the body into the room, a room now filled with an awake Lefou.

"Good Evening" Gaston stated, putting the tub on the floor and walking toward the laying man. He sat in his chair beside the bed, putting his arms on the back of it, which was facing Lefou. 

The man smiled, rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs, "Evening already..?" 

"It seems so.." Gaston seemed to sigh, looking off to the foot of the bed, seeing Lefou's legs shift under the covers. "How are you feeling?"

Lefou yawned, finishing his stretch, "Better." 

The beast looked back to his face, "Is your headache better? How about your cough? Are you still cold?" Gaston was anxious, he didn't know what the man would do if he was able to leave. If he was given that freedom, what would he do with it? Would he leave the beast? 

Lefou laughed tiredly, he enjoyed how worried the beast seemed. He wasn't used to someone caring for him like that.. He rolled to his side and sat up on his elbow, "Yes, it's gone, and I am a bit chilly still. Although, it may be because of the snow outside." He looked out the window, his eyes stinging slightly due to how white it was. 

Gaston nodded, standing slowly as to not show how weak he feels around the small man, "Let me get you a jacket." He walked to the coat rack by the door, looking at his coat as he reached for Lefou's. The beast was tempted to grab his own, wondering what the man would look like in his clothing. It would be like a dress or even a robe on him, it would be adorable.

"Thank you.." Lefou said, watching Gaston take his time, wondering why he hesitated to grab the coat. He smiled and shook his head, enjoying the beast's company and care for him. It was.. New. Uncommon. But, very wanted from the charmingly funny man.

The beast took the coat off the hook, walking back to the man, "Are you sure you want to get up?" He was wary of this, not wanting Lefou to hurt himself or try to recover faster than he was able to. He, unwillingly admitted, was worried.

Lefou nodded, "I've been in bed too long. I fear if I were to be any longer, I would sleep away my life." He flashed a grin to Gaston, pulling his legs to the side of the bed, letting them hang there. He wanted to get up, walk around the castle. The castle he vaguely remembered due to the haze he had been in. He wondered if it was a proper castle, the one's you hear in fairytales. Huge ball rooms, kitchens you could run laps in (not that he would nor wanted to), thousands of servants, the dining room! 

Gaston sighed a laugh, standing next to the man as he brought up the courage to stand. He watched as the man stared at the ground, moving his foot and touching the cold wooden floor. A sort of yelp coming from the man's vocal cords when he did this, the beast laughing loudly. 

"Would you like slippers?" The beast laughed, half joking, wanting to be playful with the small man. 

"If that were to be a serious offer, yes." He said in remark, smiling with a giggle. He put his feet on the floor, letting them adjust to the unreasonably chilled flooring. What was the reason to be that cold? Not even stone was this cold in the winter! Especially with a fireplace so close!

Gaston grinned, finding amusement in the answer he got. He enjoyed this man, the way he got the jokes and wasn't bothered by them. He loved how he was so small yet so fiery.

Lefou took a deep breath, finally having mustered the strength to stand. He hadn't wanted to get dizzy or for his eyes to swim like they normally would after being out for so long. The man hoped he had waited long enough for that to not happen. 

He pushed himself off the bed, taking a step forward before he continued to fly, which would have ended with him on his face. This step stopped his movement forward and caused him to stagger before he got his balance. He stood up straight, putting his hands in the air. He wasn't dizzy nor were his legs asleep. The small man smiled up at the beast, his hands still in the air. 

Gaston smiled back at him, "Does your head ache?"

Lefou shook his head, testing to see if his head would hurt with the movement and, of course, meaning no. "It seems to be all better" 

"Well, I'm glad you're finally back on your feet, mon ami." The beast continued to smile, a small tinge of regret panging his chest. He kind of regretted saying that, not sure if they were truly friends yet.. Or if they ever would be. Gaston ignored it, handing the man his jacket and letting him put it on. 

The small man laughed, putting his arms in the warm cloth. He was happy with the sudden comfort of it, it was nice to have something to remember his home with. His smile grew as he zipped it up, hugging himself as he looked up at Gaston, "Thank you, mon ami." 


	8. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk and words, thoughts and questions

Gaston smiles, regret draining from his body as he heard those words from Lefou. It reassured him that they were friends and there were less steps to go. He wanted to be more, even if he had to be a beast forever or if it happened to late. He wanted the small man to be his.

Lefou smiled back, doing a sort of dance in his warm coat and with his numbingly cold feet, "Do you mind if I take a look around the castle?"

"Not at all, let me show you around." Gaston chuckled, walking to the door, "It'll be a sort of tour." 

Lefou giggled in return, following the beast, "Or a walk. A nice walk." 

The beast laughed, "That too." He opened the door, holding it for the small man.

He went through the door, about to say thanks before he saw the hall. The hall stunned him already, gold running up the walls, lining the ceiling. Silver running the rim of the walls and hints of white or grey to accent the golden warmth. And he thought the room was too much!

Gaston closed the door, looking at him and tilting his head, "Everything alright?" He walked to his side, staring at the jaw dropped man as his eyes swam around the room. 

"It's.. It's beautiful.." Lefou whispered, his eyes catching the fire light hanging on the walls, giving everything a more orange glow. 

"It's just the hallway." The beast chuckled, finding it odd to believe this simple thing that gets walked in all the time could be anything more than boring. "I've actually been wanting to get it redone. Maybe some proper paint and less metal covering the walls. Add a coat over the gold or just replace it."

Lefou looked over at the beast, ignoring what he had said, "Is the rest of the castle like this?" You could feel the excitement coming from the man let alone hear it. 

Gaston chuckled again, looking confused, "Well, no."

The light in the mans eyes dimed a bit before the beast could finish his thought, "Oh"

"I mean. I supposed everything looks better than this." He looked around the area they had been standing in for minutes now, seeing nothing spectacular still. He hadn't noticed the short lived loss and forever gain of happiness in Lefou. 

"We must see it!" He shouted, walking forwards and down the hall. The only way there was to go.

The beast trotted to catch up to the surprisingly fast and excited man, finding himself following the one who knew nothing of where they were. He laughed, "Do you know where you are going?"

Lefou kept walking, "Of course."

Gaston laughed even more, taking stride beside the man, "And where would that be?"

He looked at the beast, kind of pouting but holding a smile back, "..Around the castle.."

The creature made a hearty laugh, "Well, if you give me a place, I might be able to take you there." He grinned, playing with the poor Lefou

The man smiled, their steps had slowed to a stroll now, staying beside each other, "I suppose that is a fair trade."

The beast laughed, sighing, "So, where would you like to go, Lefou?" He didn't mean to say his name, it didn't really feel right to now that he had. It felt odd and rude, he couldn't understand why. Although, it felt nice, like he just relieved some of the weight off his shoulders. 

Lefou was even more confused about this, he nearly never heard his name. He smiled widely at it, he didn't know how much he loved that. Someone he cared for saying his name softly and not saying it like it was tobacco being spit onto the ground. "My first thought was the dinning room, Gaston" It felt right to say his name back, it made him smile more. 

Gaston sort of hummed, "If we see the dinning room, that would mean we should eat. How about somewhere else first?"

The man giggled, "That sounds quite nice right now." He looked up at the beast, seeing his smile and the gold behind him, a glow bouncing off of his flowing fur. It was a wonderful sight. "What about the ball room then? If you have one of those.."

The beast laughed, "Wouldn't that mean we'd have to have a ball?" 

"Both of those sound so good though.." Was the man's response, he was hungry and would love a dance with the charming beast. 

"I suppose we shall have both than." Gaston smiled, looking down at the man, hoping he would agree. 

Lefou smiled, "Is that an invite?"

The beast smirked at him, catching his eyes, "Only if you agree."

The small man nodded, smile plastered onto his face, seeming to never leave, "I do." 

Gaston looked back in front of them, his smile as wide as ever. He could barely believe he agreed, he wanted the day to end so the night could began, "Where to than?"

Lefou looked in the same direction as the beast, trying to think of a place they could go where they wouldn't have to do anything. It was a few moments of silence that passed before he thought of something,  his mind was lost with the thought of a ball and a dinner with the beast. He was smiling as wide as Gaston, imagining a slow dance with the tall creature. 

He huffed out a breath, "Do you think we could start with the entrance and outside?"

The beast tilted his head in thought, he hadn't been outside in a long time, "We can, but not for long. I don't want you getting sick again.."

The man smiled, looking up at his angrily worried face. He wanted to say something but couldn't come up with the words to say, he only smiled and looked back to the floor they would soon be on. The sense of care in the air as the walked side by side.


	9. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few skips but, a dinner and show.

Lefou and Gaston had walked outside, the two walked to the roses and sat on the bench. They talked and joked as their breath showed in the air. They laughed and smiled as shivers ran across the man's skin. The two had went over to Buddi, checking on them. Lefou had feared that they were sick or hurt but, they were well fed and well kept. He had smiled, thanking the beast for taking care of them and introduced the two to each other. 

Gaston walked to the doors, up the stairs and past the gargoyles, he opened the door for Lefou. "I enjoyed that.. It's been so long since I've been out here." 

Lefou smiled in return, walking through the open doors and nodding in appreciation, "So did I. I haven't walked with someone in what feels like centuries."

The beast chuckled, happy knowing that the man was enjoying himself as well. He walked beside him, looking for Lumiere who was by the fire talking with Cogsworth. "How about we sit by the fire here for a bit? Warm up from the frigid outer walls."

For some reason, Gaston felt he had to surprise Lefou with a dinner and a ball. He had agreed and probabaly had a suspicion of it. It wasn't a complete surprise but, it was at least something. 

The man agreed, walking to the fireplace and standing in front of it, rubbing his hands together. Gaston smiled and shook his head, looking at the candle that was about to leave the area, "Lumiere" The beast spoke, catching his attention, "I want a dinner prepared for the two of us. A dinner, a show, and a ball."

The candle grew bright, excitement hitting his eyes, "Oui!" He ran to the kitchen, Cogsworth, with a surprised face, chasing after him. 

Gaston smiled, turning back to the man who was still standing towards the fire. He was determined to charm Lefou, he wanted to make his stay worth while. Gaston would use his old tricks, enjoy himself and the man. Along with some dinner, he was quite peckish. 

 

The beast led Lefou to the dining room, gold rimming the corners of the room and a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the table. It looked like it would do incredible damage if it fell. 

The room was dimly lit, two plates sitting next to each other instead of on either side of the table. Gaston smiled at that, of course they would place them like that. Lefou, on the other hand, looked around in wonder. He loved the aesthetic of a late night dinner, the sight of candles burning for light, glass shimmering without the use of natural sunlight, and the placement of the plates and silver. It was set like a proper royal feast of two.

Gaston took Lefou's hand, playing it nonchalant as he led him to their seats. He pulled out the man's chair and pushed it in for him before sitting down. The small man had a blush on his cheeks as he smiled, "This looks lovely.."

The beast smiled, his hands on the table with Lefou's, "Not as lovely as you but, I suppose it will do."

Lefou giggled, blushing more, "Thank you."

Gaston grinned, looking over to the man and taking his hand. He didn't get to say anything after that due to the door leading to the kitchen swinging open. Lumiere appeared on a cart filled with platters of food. The cart rolled up to the table, the plates floating off and landing on it. The food moving to their plates and the candle jumping onto the table. 

The man jumped back a bit due to all this, the beast's grip on his hand tightening, "It's okay."

The candle smiled, tipping an invisible hat to the man, "Bonsoir, monsieur! I'm Lumiere!"

Lefou giggled a small bit at the actions of it, "Good evening.." He paused, looking over at Gaston, a nervous look on his face. A question of 'How' was on his lips but not in the air. The beast only smiled back, knowing the man would enjoy the servants. 

Lumiere answered instead, "I am but a servant who lives to serve." He smiled, knowing what was to come next as a piano began playing. 

The man perked up at the sound, strengthening his grip on Gaston's hand. The beast was a bit surprised but smiled at Lefou's new found excitement. He didn't know if the man enjoyed music as much as he did or not. 

The candle grew brighter, the piano fixing it's missed key and playing a bit faster, "Be our guest, be our guest"

Lumiere began to dance around the room, singing an upbeat and spirit lifting song. A song that had it's dips into a more depressing tone. Although, that didn't stop Lefou from tapping his foot and doing a small dance to the music. He was laughing and smiling with the dancing objects, forgetting about how hungry he was.

Gaston ended up not watching the performance. He watched the man beside him. The beast smiled with how happy he seemed, his smile so wide it could be seen for miles. He laughed, listening to the man hum and sing, watching him want to jump in. 

At one point, it was clear Lefou was singing as well. His voice being heard over Lumiere's as he swayed in his chair. He wanted to dance, sing, wanted to move and sway with music. Which he would. There was still a ball soon to be held. 


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball, some dancing, tripping, oh yeah, and a little transformation.

Lefou sat forward, his hands on the sides of the chair as he swung his legs. He had stopped eating when Gaston did, although he was still hungry. The beast looked down, pushing away from the table and standing. This made Lefou look up from his feet, wondering why he stood.

Gaston held out his hand, "I'd like a dance with you." 

The man stared, wide eyed at the standing beast. He blushed and giggled, taking his hand before standing, "I would love too but... I don't have the proper attire.."

The beast laughed and pulled Lefou to his feet, making the man trip into his chest. He smiled at the clumsy man, forgetting his own strength, "I think you look lovely as you are."

Lefou blushed a bit more, putting his free hand on the beast and pushing himself from him a bit. He couldn't think of anything to say in response, only giggling with a wild blush.

"Lumiere?" The beast looked at the candle who stood at the door with Cogsworth and Mrs Potts. The three perked up at the questionable call and rushed in directions. Lumiere walking to the door that lead to the ballroom, Cogsworth going off to get Maestro, while Mrs Potts went to get the singer. 

Gaston smiled turning towards the door, Lefou following while their hands were still together. They walked to it, Lefou seeing all the colours of gold and the warm lighting that fell from the walls and ceiling. The room was radiating with a fire like touch even though it had a bite of winter in it still. The man smiled in awe, a more of a jaw dropped look on his face than a toothy grin. 

Lumiere smiled and stood at the door as the two walked through waiting for the others to return. He smiled noticing for the first time that the beast was in a vibrant red coat with brown pants and high boots. The candle made a sort of chuckle, this was the master's favourite outfit. 

Maestro walked in behind Lumiere, a soft and happy feeling coming from him. He seemed happy to finally get to play music again soon, two times in a row today. "Good luck, mon ami" Lumiere smiled, looking to the stairs and the mini stage that Maestro's wife had made it to. "There she is.."

The piano looked across the floor, the two dancers looking around still. Gaston hadn't been in there for years, wanting to forget everything about dancing. He wanted to apologize to Lefou before they started, knowing he would be rusty at it. Then, Lefou, the man looking around at the gold speckled room and the shiny floor that was too clean for it's own good. Although, beyond them, stood a more beautiful sight that Maestro wanted to lay eyes on. She stood there, waiting, looking around at the new room she was in. 

Soon enough, the piano and her were together, excitement all over them. Lumiere looked at them and then to his master, waiting for him to look back. When the beast did, he smiled and signaled for a song to start. 

 

It was slow starting. The piano building up with soft tones, starting a slow dance. Lefou looked to the beast, their hands still intertwined. He giggled, a blush coming to his face as the beast looked down at him, "May I have this dance?"

The man smiled, "Absolutely." 

Gaston smiled warmly, putting his paw to the mans hip as the man put his hand to his chest. Lefou was too small to reach his shoulder. The beast smiled, the man looking up at him with a smile bigger than his own. 

The man took the first step, stepping back. This caught the beast off guard as he stumbled forward, "My apologies. I haven't danced in such a long time, I may have even forgot how."

Lefou giggled, looking down at their feet as they stumbled around, "Just let the music take over. Trust me." He smiled more, glancing up at the beast's concentrated face. 

They were a few more steps in when the music kicked up and the singing began. It was a soft but loud tone that made the room feel so much brighter. Lefou looked up at Gaston, wonder and surprise in his eyes at the voice. "This is amazing"

The beast looked up from their feet to look him in the eyes, "I'm extremely happy you believe so." A smile crossed his lips, teeth showing.

Lefou kept staring at the beast, wishing he was just a little taller. Or for the beast to stumble. He smiled, looking back down, their pace growing faster with the music. The too finally dancing properly, forgetting all thoughts as the singing and piano took over.

Gaston wrapped his arm around the man's back, lifting him off the ground as they spun. A smile on his face with his eyes closed, a laugh when they opened again. Their eyes locked, a blush overtaking the man's face as the beast's smile dropped to amusement.

The man did the unthinkable, moving his hands to the beast's cheeks and putting their lips together. The beast staring at the closed lids of the man's face as this happened, his eyes soon falling shut. They stayed together for a while, soon moving as they continued to spin. 

Lefou pulled back opening his eyes at looking at the confused and happy beast. He laughed and smiled, hugging him as Gaston finally stopped twirling. The beast kept an arm around him though, setting the man down on his feet. Although neither of them let go, the beast finally putting both arms around Lefou. Their breath was heavy for a few minutes. 

 

The two stood their, the music halting as Gaston's hands slid from the man. Lefou looked at him, taking a step back with wide eyes as the beast began.. Glowing. "What- What's happening.." 

Gaston smiled, feet lifting from the floor as the servants began cheering, "It has been lifted!"

Lefou looked over at them celebrating and glowing too. He looked quickly backed to the beast, watching as his fur fell away, showing skin and a head of hair tied back. The claws retracting to human hands and fingernails. His feet changing, his height dropping only a few inches. (To Lefou's slight disappointment) 

The beast fell back to his feet, the coat that had been tight before, now fitting him perfectly. He looked down at his hands, turning them and patting his torso. He smiled widely, looking up at the man known as Lefou. The man looked confused, "What..."

"You lifted the curse!" Gaston smiled, stepping toward the man.

"Curse?"

The taller man looked wide eyed, "I never told you.." He cleared his throat, trying to choke down his sadness from the fear of the man's eyes. "An enchantress cursed this castle and those in it. I didn't allow her to stay here when she walked in as a horrid being.. She turned me into a beast and I would only become human again if I could fall in love and have it in return..."

Lefou stood there still, staring at the man. His eyes traced the muscles of his body and the colour of his eyes. The small man laughed, smiling a bit with tears pricking at his eyes. He ran to the tall man, hugging him tightly and getting one back immediately this time.

Gaston smiled, hugging him tight and kissing him on the forehead. "I'm so happy you don't fear me.. I was heartbroken when I saw your eyes..."

The small man could hear the fear in his voice still, giggling a bit at it. It was strange hearing Gaston so scared, "Like you said... I love you." 


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing the night away and then some sleep.

The two lovers danced the night away after Lefou spoke those words of joy. Gaston smiling so wide it was surprising and Lefou giggling so much his cheeks hurt, even though that didn't stop him. 

The servants danced as well, Lumiere finding Plumette, a wondrous kiss of the two with hand in hand. Maestro and his wife colliding in a hug and kiss, their dog running to them as soon as possible. And then, Cogsworth. Reuniting with his old friend and dreading what will happen when he returns to his wretched wife. The former clock smiled until then, frowning nervously as he grit his teeth.

Music played and played, the residents of the castle out of breath and sweating. Kisses here and there, close hugs and fast movements, happy folk songs and slow dances that helped calm the adrenaline rush. Lefou and Gaston smiling and laughing with every movement. 

The tall man overjoyed that the smaller one wasn't afraid and didn't feel betrayed. He even seemed to like Gaston better this way. That made him smile, the man liked the way he looked. He was relieved and happy to be back, knowing that there is actually someone who loves him.

Lefou on the other hand, was happy with the change. Gaston was so athletically inclined, although it did make him feel a bit self conscious but, the tall man loved him. The small one smiled, a slow dance in progress as his eyes closed for longer than they should. 

"Lefou, love?" Gaston looked down, still taking steps as the small man's head fell on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

The small man looked up, opening his eyes slowly, "Yes." He yawned, "Getting late though, don't you think?"

The man sighed, wanting to protest and dance as long as he possibly could. Dance until their legs couldn't and they hit the floor. "I presume it is.." He kissed the man's forehead, "Would you like me to carry you to your room?"

Lefou smiled, nodding. A slight shift of the head, "Yes please." 

Gaston smiled, he sounded so adorable. He smiled, looking to the others who were resting and talking, "I'm taking Lefou to his room.."

Lumiere nodded, "We will begin cleaning than, master." 

"Wait until morning, sleep for now." Gaston grinned to them, picking up the small man bridal style and walking to the door. Lefou rested his head against his shoulder, wrapping his arms around the tall man's neck. 

"You're so sweet.." Lefou smiled, mumbling more to himself then to Gaston, his eyes barely open as the walking rocked him to sleep. 

Gaston chuckled a small bit, "You are way sweeter then I could ever be."

The small man grinned, eyes blurring as he strained to keep them open, "You are very handsome as well.. I can't help but feel self-conscious.." 

The tall man made a sort of confused look, smiling down at the man, "No need to feel that way. You are adorable enough, anymore would kill me."

That made the man in his arms smile, giggling as Gaston walked into the master bed room, which was now Lefou's for as long as he stayed. He sat the small man on the bed, dropping to one knee and taking the man's foot. He started untying his shoes and pulling them off, Lefou smiling as he did so, swinging his free leg. Gaston smiled at this, shaking his head.

The tall man stood, taking off Lefou's jacket and bow tie, walking to the coat hanger and placing them on it, "If you want, I can give you one of my shirts as a night gown."

The man on the bed looked up to him, watching as he leaned against the door frame with one shoulder. He could see the care in his eyes and the heartbreak of having to leave Lefou for the night. Gaston must not have thought to ask to lay with him, or feared asking. Lefou smiled to him, "I will be alright, i just wish to get my own clothing again." 

Gaston smiled to him, a tired smile, "I or one of my servants can take you home in the morning."

"Would I be coming back?" Lefou asked, a bit of sadness in his eyes and a lot in his voice. 

"Only if you wish." The tall man smiled, showing his teeth as he did, slowly closing his eyes and opening them a while after. The tiredness was finally hitting him.

Lefou nodded, "I really want to." 

"Okay, then, yes. Now, get to bed. You need sleep after a night like this." He stood up straight, turning around and stopping, "I'm sorry again. For not telling you before about the curse, I regret it and how surprised you were. You must have felt and still feel, betrayed. It completely slipped my mind.."

"It's okay, Gaston. You are forgiven." Lefou smiled to him, getting under the covers as he shivered, "I like you much better this way anyways." A giggle followed that remark.

The tall man smiled widely, tapping the door frame as he walked out, turning to close the door, "Good night, love."

Lefou smiled before thinking of something, looking up quickly, "Wait"

The door was stopped, opened a crack still, a waiting Gaston behind it, "Do you mind.. Sleeping in here tonight..? With me.." 

The cracked door swung open slowly, a confused look on Gaston's face, "Really?"

Lefou smiled and nodded, watching Gaston take off his jacket slowly. He hung it and walked over to the bedside opposite of Lefou, laying down under the pulled back covers. He was on his back as Lefou curled up against him, resting his head on his shoulder as the tall man put an arm around him. A small whisper came from the equally small man, a word of love as he kissed the jaw line of Gaston. 

The tall man smiled, closing his eyes and whispering back as he kissed Lefou on the forehead. Unconsciousness quickly falling upon the both of them. 


	12. What would you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bright and sunny morning.

Lumiere and Cogsworth stood on the ballroom floor, refusing to just go to bed like the master had said. The prier candle leaned against his broom, resting his chin on the end of broom's handle. He looked confused and in wonder as he looked to the floor, tapping his foot.

The one who used to be a clock and still wished to turn back, barely looked up from his check list, "What," He didn't really question, more demanded the answer as to why Lumiere stopped.

"Well.. The master has been gone for quite some time.." The candle man pointed out, looking up at his friend, "What do you suppose he's doing?"

Cogsworth stifled a laugh, smiling to himself, "He did say he was taking that man to bed." He checked something off the list after he said this, still making a silent laugh. His friend laughing a few seconds later, shaking his head and standing up straight again. The candle began sweeping once more, continuing to laugh as the sun began peeking through the windows.

 

The sun wasn't just reaching the ballroom, it had found the two lovers as well. It shone through the open curtains, caressing the already warm blankets and adding a golden glow to the dusty area. It touched one of the men, the tall one. It turned his eye lids a shade of red as he stirred awake. He soon felt the smaller man curled into his side with his head rested on the bigger man's chest. This brought a smile to the lips of the taller one, rubbing his hand against the smaller's back. 

The other man began waking as he felt the hand on his back, wondering why Gaston was up so soon and wanting to sleep longer. It was too comfortable. Lefou closed his eyes tightly, curling up more and moving his hand to the center of the tall man's chest. The small man smiled tiredly when he felt Gaston laugh at this, his chest going up and down quickly. 

"Good morning, my Lefou." Gaston smiled, glancing down at the man, looking back to the ceiling soon enough. He stretched his legs and torso after he said this, closing his eyes again. 

The curled up man mumbled something into the man's chest, looking angry with his eyes still closed. He was trying to block the sun from his eyes, not wanting its burning finger tips trying to pry him from the depths of unconsciousness. 

"Hmm?" The other man laughed, grinning tiredly at the ceiling and trying to play with the man. After there wasn't a worded answer, just a muffled groan as the small man slowly fell back to sleep, Gaston ran his hand up to the man's head. He smiled as he touched Lefou's tangled hair, finding the bow that was keeping it all tied together and tugging it loose. 

Lefou didn't notice until he felt Gaston's finger tips running through the small man's shoulder length hair. He smiled softly, a shiver running down his spine as the tall man absent mindedly played with his hair, staring at the ceiling still. He wasn't really thinking of anything, just slowly finding his bearings.

Gaston glanced down as the small man's eyes finally fluttered open, smiling. Lefou tilted his head up, squinting in the burning sun. "Why has morning come so fast?" The small man questioned, looking angrily to the window then back to the tall man's face. He was only able to really see his jaw line from the position he was in. 

"The morn is always so excited to get things done." The tall man smiled, looking to the curtains and getting his fingers tangled deeper into the unkempt hair. 

"The morn should learn it's place and wait." Lefou pouted, rubbing his hand in a small circle on the man's chest. 

That statement was given a groggy laugh, "Nothing would be done then."

"I'd finally get sleep." Lefou smiled, putting his face back against Gaston.

"Oh mon dieu, Lefou." The tall man laughed, moving his hand back down to Lefou's lower back, "You've slept quiet enough over the time you were sick."

Lefou pouted, furrowing his eyebrows, "No. I didn't sleep hardly enough to catch up." 

Another laugh from the taller and comfortable man who was being used as a pillow, not being able to think of a comment other than agreeing. He closed his eyes again, wishing he could fall back asleep like Lefou had earlier. The hunter never could do that after sunrise, no matter how many times he tried.

The small man looked up again, "Gaston?"

"Yeah?" 

"You are very comfortable.." Lefou smiled, sounding like a child.

The tall man laughed and shook his head, looking down and kissing the man's forehead. When he laid his head back to the pillow he found the ceiling again, finally having something to wonder and contemplate about.

Gaston was thinking of asking Lefou to stay with him. They could go and get his things, he could talk with the towns folk as a human being after all these years, they could visit the markets and his old hunting grounds. Soon, coming back to the castle. Lefou could clean it up, make it look as beautiful as himself, Gaston could help, they could have a ball, they could dance like they had the night before, the towns people could join this time.

Lefou looked at the unblinking Gaston, wondering what could possibly make him forget his eyes need water. "What are you thinking about?"

The tall man closed his eyes, opening them after a few minutes and looking back to the ceiling, "How would you feel about staying here?"

"In bed? I would love to sleep for many more hours." Lefou smiled, closing his eyes once again. 

That statement didn't anger Gaston. It made him smile and roll over a small bit, getting a better view of Lefou. "I mean in the castle." The tall man grinned, "What would you say if you could stay in the castle, with me, and have the freedom to leave and change anything in it?"

The small man stared, smiling widely after a few seconds, his eyes lighting with excitement, "I would love that!" Lefou looked at the other man, mouth ajar with the overwhelming joy, "We could brighten everything and hold shows and sing and dance and hold more balls for the town and travel and- and-" 

Gaston laughed when the man ran out of ideas, not knowing what to say, only kissing him when the small man stopped stuttering.

They both smiled into that kiss. They both wondered what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read through this! I really loved writing this book and especially this final chapter. I am very happy with the way it turned out and hope you all are too.


End file.
